In The Box
by gstk
Summary: A WonKyu fic. Soft lemon. Oneshoot. Don't like? Don't read!


**In The Box**

Author: Kin

Genre: Romance/ General

Rating: M

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (18)

Choi Siwon (30)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but 100% this fic is mine.

WARNING: Lemon, UkeKyu, (Maybe) Incest, etc.

Be smart please.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

..

**HAPPY READING!**

..

..

Pukul tujuh pagi Kyuyun selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan mengenakan seragam dan jas almamaternya rapi. Ia sedikit merasa gugup karena tepat dihari ini ia akan di wisuda dari sekolahnya SM Senior High School. Sebenarnya acaranya masih pukul sembilan nanti tapi karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin ada kekurangan suatu hal apapun dia lebih memilih mempersiapkan diri lebih awal.

Tiga tahun yang singkat begitu terasa baginya, seperti baru kemarin ia berjuang masuk ke SM Senior High School, salah satu sekolah elit swasta yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut dan sebentar lagi ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

Sambil bersenandung ria ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamar saudara laki-lakinya yang berada dilantai dua–sedang kamarnya sendiri dilantai bawah–.

Berniat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh sang kakak. Membayangkan sang kakak sudah berada di kamar mandi, jadi yang perlu ia lakukan hanya merapikan kamar tidurnya lalu kembali turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua.

_Klek._

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun langsung mebuka pintunya. Sejenak ia berdiam diri diambang pintu, menjentikkan lidahnya begitu mendapati sang kakak masih tertidur nyenyak bergulung nyaman didalam selimut.

"Siapa yang memberi saran untuk bersiap lebih pagi dan lihatlah sekarang siapa yang bahkan belum bangun." gerutunya tak senang, sengaja ia menghentakkan kakinya begitu berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan tujuan agar sang kakak merasa terusik.

"Ya~ Siwon _Hyung _bangun." perlahan ia menggoncangkan bahu kakaknya yang bernama Siwon itu dengan harapan besar sang kakak membuka mata dan segera bersiap.

"Hng...sebentar lagi." kata Siwon tanpa membuka matanya, mengeliat malas membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula terlentang menjadi memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah berjanji akan datang ke sekolah hari ini kan?" rengek Kyuhyun mencoba menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Siwon.

Kalau saja hari ini bukan hari penting ia tidak akan merengek seperti ini karena ia tahu semalam Siwon pulang larut.

Choi Siwon nama lengkapnya, anak tunggal dari salah satu keluarga kaya raya di Korea Selatan. Tidak seperti anak tunggal kaya kebanyakan yang bergantung pada harta kekayaan orangtuanya, Siwon justru cenderung mempunyai kepribadian yang ambisius, namun mandiri.

Terbukti salah satunya setelah selesai menjadi sarjana ia lebih memilih bekerja dari nol diperusahaan oranglain dibanding bekerja langsung menempati jabatan tinggi diperusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Menurutnya tidak ada kesuksesan yang diperoleh secara instan tanpa usaha sedikitpun.

Berkat kerja keras dan kesungguhan diri, diumurnya yang menginjak 30 tahun kini ia menjadi _Division _sekaligus orang kepercayaan _General Manager_ diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Dia mengadopsi Kyuhyun 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan dipinggiran kota, tempat Kyuhyun dibesarkan. Saat itu Kyuhyun senang luar biasa diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 13 tahun ada yang mengadopsinya sekalipun ia sedikit heran karena yang mengadopsinya bukanlah pasangan suami istri yang tidak atau belum dikaruniai anak tapi justru seorang pria yangmasih menyandang status _single_lah yang mengadopsinya_._

Awal kedatangan Kyuhyun di keluarga Choi disambut gembira oleh kedua orangtua Siwon, mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan bertambahnya satu anggota dalam keluarga mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun seperti merasakan kembali kehangatan memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Namun semuanya tidak bertahan lama–seperti yang ia pikirkan–perlahan kebahagianya beralih menjadi ketidaknyamanan karena hari demi hari ayah Siwon semakin menunjukkan sikap tidak suka pada dirinya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ayah Siwon berbuat yang sedemikian.

Apa karena putranya begitu perhatian dan memanjakannya? Atau karena istrinya memperlakukannya selayaknya ia memperlakukan Siwon? Entahlah Kyuhyun hanya bisa menebak-nebak segala kemungkinan.

Bersyukur karena Siwon peka akan ketidaknyamanan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, tidak selang satu bulan kemudian Siwon membeli sebuah rumah dan memutuskan untuk pindah–bersama Kyuhyun.

Sempat terjadi sedikit percekcokan dengan ayahnya saat ia memutuskan hal tersebut tapi dengan alasan letak rumah barunya lebih dekat dengan perusahan tempatnya bekerja akhirnya ayah Siwon hanya bisa diam dan membiarkannya begitu saja–meski dalam hati ia mempunyai rasa kecurigaan yang tinggi–lagi pula Siwon membeli rumah juga dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Jadilah sampai saat ini mereka tinggal berdua dirumah tersebut, benar-benar berdua tanpa ada pembantu atau semacamnya.

Hampir setiap akhir pekan ibu Siwon–yang kini juga menjadi ibu Kyuhyun–mengunjungi mereka untuk mengajarkan Kyuhyun cara memasak. Walau bagaimanapun juga harus ada salah satu yang bisa memasak didalam satu rumah kan?

Jadilah Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mau harus belajar memasak. Hingga sampai saat ini kemampuan memasak Kyuhyun terus meningkat, sekalipun masih sering menghubungi ibu angkatnya untuk memastikan langkah dan bumbu yang ia masukkan tidak salah.

Ah, sekarang kembali pada Kyuhyun yang hampir frustasi merengek supaya kakaknya bangun.

"_Hyung_ ayolah."  
"_Hyung_…"  
"_Hyung_…"  
"_Hyu_..gyaa!" Kyuhyun terus mengguncangkan badan Siwon saat tiba-tiba gerakkannya terhenti karena orang yang dibangunkan tersebut membalik badannya–kembali dalam posisi terlentang–lalu degan tangannya ia menarik Kyuhyun kasar hingga membuat badannya terjerembab diatas tubuh Siwon.

"Kau berisik." ucap Siwon masih dengan mata menutup, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh sang adik.  
"Ya! _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik diri tapi yang ada bukannya ia bisa lepas malah Siwon justru semakin menekan tubuh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung aku kesulitan bernafas!" protes Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong agar segera dilepaskan. Dan berhasil! Perlahan Siwon melepaskannya, ditambah dengan bonus sang kakak bangun mengganti posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Huh." Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, belum sepat ia berdiri sepenuhnya tangan Siwon sudah menarik kerah seragamnya hingga posisinya menjadi merunduk.

_Chup._

Satu kecupan singkat meluncur dibibir merahnya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Siwon setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam Kyuhyun.

"Pa-pagi." sapa Kyuhyun kembali. Kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang semula putih pucat kini terdapat warna lain, warna semu merah. Cepat-cepat ia membenarkan cara berdirinya.  
Tidak ingin sang kakak menyadarinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai yang masih menutupinya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. _Hm_, bahkan mereka berkali-kali melakukan hubungan badan lebih sekedar kecupan, ciuman dan pelukan. Pertama kali Kyuhyun kehilangan ke'virginannya' saat itu dia masih berumur 16 tahun,

Ketika itu Kyuhyun pulang larut diantar oleh salah satu temannya yang bernama Changmin. Karena akhir pekan sepulang sekolah mereka asik bermain di _Game Center_ hingga tidak sadar waktu begitu keluar langit sudah gelap. Ditambah dengan ponsel Kyuhyun mati karena kehabisan baterai sehingga Siwon tidak bisa menghubunginya meski dicoba berulang kali.

Masalahnya terdengar sepele memang namun karena masalah hal sepele seperti itu entah kenapa bisa membuat Siwon marah besar dan bisa dibilang malam itu juga ia memperkosa Kyuhyun.

Tapi tidak seperti pemerkosan pada umumnya, disini Kyuhyun justru tidak menolak atau bahkan tidak berontak sama sekali saat Siwon menanamkan kepunyaannya kedalam dirinya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia menolak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang paling disayanginya dan–bahkan–dicintainya?

_Ne_, diam-diam Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa pada orang yang tengah mengadopsinya tersebut. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu sejak kapan benih-benih rasa itu tubuh didalam dirinya.

Apa sejak pertama kali ia melihat Siwon dan merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap didalam perutnya? Ah, dia tidak tahu, saat itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti istilah _Love At The First Sight._

Hal yang menyakitkan baginya adalah meski Siwon sering menyetubuhinya tapi sekalipun dia belum pernah mengatakan dia mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang kekasih atau semacamnya. Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka selama ini? Apa Siwon mencintainya layaknya pasang kekasih? Atau Siwon hanya menyanyanginya sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya belaka? Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menanyakan hal tersebut langsung pada Siwon tapi sayang ia tidak punya nyali cukup untuk itu.

Ia takut salah berharap dan menghasilkan kekecewaan yang mendalam bagi dirinya sendiri atau lebih parahnya ia akan kehilangan Siwon karena menanyakan hal tabu macam itu. Tidak, dia masih belum siap akan semua itu, jadi lebih baik diam dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan." suruh Kyuhyun terdengar begitu ia selesai membuka seluruh tirai yang menutupi jendela.

"Mandikan." celetuk Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya; berpikir menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"_Mwo_?" sadar Kyuhyun tak berada lama, Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum menampilkan lesung dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Jangan bercanda hyung." kata Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Mandikan atau aku tidak akan datang kesekolahmu." ancam Siwon terdengar kekanakan sambil bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak kembali berpikir.

"_Ne, arraseo_." pasrahnya akhirnya, membuang nafas. Ia benci ketika ia dengan mudah menuruti perintah konyol Siwon.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Siwon begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tidak membuntutinya malah justru berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

"Mengganti bajuku. Aku tidak mau seragamku basah karena memandikan bayi besar sepertimu _Hyung_." sindir Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengenakan pakaian kan? Kutunggu dikamar mandi." ucap Siwon cuek tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun ia langsung meluncur masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa membuang nafas–entah sudah keberapa kalinya sepagian ini–karena tingkah saudara angkatnya tersebut.

Merasa ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk protes-yang ia yakini–hanya akan membuang tenaga tanpa menghasilkan apapun jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak penurut yang baik, untuk mempercepat semuanya.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri saling berhadapan didalam _shower box_ yang cukup luas untuk dimasuki dua orang atau bahkan lebih.

Tubuh Siwon sudah polos tak berbalut kain sedikitpun sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengenakan celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian privasinya.

"Nyalakan _shower_nya _Hyung_." suruh Kyuhyun dengan–sedikit–nada gemas karena Siwon sama sekali tak bergerak dan hanya memandanginya tubuhnya tanpa berkedip dari atas hingga bawah, seolah jika ia berkedip sekali saja Kyuhyun akan menghilang dalam detik itu juga.

"Kau saja. Kan kau yang memandikan." tolak Siwon tak mau kalah, bibirnya memasang senyum–dibuat–polos, senyum yang justru tampak mengerikan dimata Kyuhyun.

Kembali menjentikkan lidahnya Kyuhyunpun–dengan berat hati–akhirnya memutar kran _shower_ hingga air mulai turun membasahi tubuh Siwon.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Bergeraklah! Kau bukan patungkan?!"omel Kyuhyun rasanya ia benar-benar akan meledak saat itu juga karena Siwon masih saja diam tanpa bergerak seperti sewajarnya orang dimandikan–setidaknya menggosok tubuh agar air merata membasahi tubuhnya–tapi disini Siwon tidak melakukan hal itu sama sekali.

"Bergerak seperti ini?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat dan meraih telapak tangan sebelah kanannya untuk digosokkan kekulit tubuhnya. Berawal dari bahu turun menuju lengannya.

"Benar seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi, mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun menuju dada lalu turun ke perutnya yang _six pack_.

"_Ne_, tapi gunakan tanganmu sendiri _Hyung_. _P__abo_." gerutu Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kearah lain tanpa disadari sekarang Siwon mengarahkan tangannya menuju kejantananya.

"Ah ya!" Kyuhyun sedikit _shock_ dengan 'benda' yang ia pegang tiba-tiba bergerak dan mengeras. Reflek menarik tangannya dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Bukannya mandi harus menggosok seluruh anggota tubuh kan?" tanya Siwon tersenyum, menaik turunkan kedua alis tebalnya. Menyebalkan.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bercanda seperti ini." protes Kyuhyun berniat mematikan airnya lalu mulai menyabuni tubuh Siwon. Tapi niat tinggalah niat Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tubuhnya hingga merapat kedinding, dibawah guyuran _shower_ yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Siwon tersenyum sebelum memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi bibir Kyuhyun.

_'Harusnya aku tahu akan begini_.' batin Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Ciuman panas yang bukan hanya melibatkan bibir tapi juga melibatkan lidah keduanya. Saling melilit satu sama lain.

"_Hyung_hmhh..." Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon pelan ketika ia mulai merasa kehabisan nafas. Sedikit tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja saat ia tengah asik menjelajahi mulut orang yang didepannya kini, tapi dia juga tak mau ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena kehabisan nafas dalam ciuman.

Siwon sedikit menjauhkan dirinya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Haah haah..." Kyuhyun terengah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kedua belahan bibirnya yang sudah merah kini semakin merah dan sedikit membengkak akibat gigitan dan hisapan Siwon yang kuat dibibirnya.

Melihat pemandangan yang sedemikian rupa ternyata tidak bisa membantu otak Siwon sama sekali, ia malah merasa seperti Kyuhyun membakar nafsunya hingga terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun. Perlahan ia kembali mendektakan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh..." erangan tertahan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar begitu Siwon memulai gerakkannya dengan meraup kejantanan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam kedalam genggaman tangannya.  
"_Hyung _uhh...lepaskan." rintih Kyuhyun merasa tersiksa karena kejantanannya semakin membesar dan mengeras membuat celana dalamnya terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon setengah tidak percaya berpikir Kyuhyun meminta ia untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Bukan itu ishh…lepaskan celanaku." kata Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu, sepertinya mulai menikmati permainan kecil pagi ini.

Mendengar hal tersebut kontan membuat Siwon terkekeh dan dalam satu gerakan ia menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun, melepaskan dari kedua kakikinya lalu membuangnya begitu saja kesembarang arah.

Kini terpampanglah batang kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak seperti meminta untuk dimainkannya.

"Ahhh..." Kyuhyun kembali mendesah begitu tangan Siwon kembali menyentuh miliknya. Menyentuh langsung pada kejantananya tanpa halangan kain celana dalam.

"Ahh! Ughhh!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah membuka tutup matanya akan permainan tangan Siwon yang sedikit brutal; mengocok, memijat, meremas batangnya secara bergantian dengan tempo cepat.

"_Hyung_ ahh...sshh." panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa sesuatu akan segera keluar dalam dirinya. "Keluarkan saja jika kau mau." Siwon berucap mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh!" tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan putih kental dari lubang kejantananya yang segera diterima telapak tangan Siwon untuk dijilat dan dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Tidak seluruhnya karena sisanya ia lumurkan pada kejantanan milik Siwon sendiri.

Selesai mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya, tubuh Kyuhyun hampir saja merosot kebawah kalau saja Siwon tidak cepat-cepat menopangnya.

"Kita harus cepatkan? Jadi tak ada istirahat untukmu." peringat Siwon menyeringai, sebelum mengangkat sebelah kanan kaki Kyuhyun untuk memposisikan kejantanannya memasuki liang sempit milik Kyuhyun, tanpa melakukan penetrasi dengan jari terlebih dahulu.

_Slep._

"Akhh...!" Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan ketika batang kejantanan Siwon tertanam sepenuhnya didalam dirinya.

Ia tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tapi entah kenapa ia belum juga terbiasa ukuran kejantanan Siwon yang gemuk dan panjang.

Mengerti akan kesakitan yang dialami orang yang tengah dirasukinya kini, Siwonpun membantu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membawa Kyuhyun kembali kedalam sebuah ciuman panas; bersamaan dengan ia menarik-masukkan kembali kejantananya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Masih dalam _ritme_ pelan.

"Ahh...ahh..._Hyung_...ahh..." Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, megalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon dan mulai mendesah seiring dengan beralihnya rasa sakit pada lubangnya dan berganti menjadi sebuah kenikmatan saat ujung kejantanan Siwon mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! _There Hyung_! Ahh…ahh! _Faster_!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan desahannya yang tak terkendali. Melihat hal tersebut Siwon dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaannya. Kedua kaki Kyuhyun ia naikkan dan diletakkan dilingkaran pinggangnya sebelum mulai bergerak cepat menaik-turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! _Hyung_!" desahan Kyuhyun terus meluncur seiring dengan Siwon yang terus memompa kejantanannya.

'_Ahn.'_ Siwon hanya bisa mendesah dalam diam merasakan batangnya terasa terjepit oleh lubang milik Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini terus mendesah dan merancau tidak jelas begitu kejantanan Siwon terus menerus menyodok dan mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahhh! _Yes! Harder_! Ahh!"

"_Hyung_! _A_aaahhhhhhhhhh..." desahan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya menandai Kyuhyun kembali mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, kini spermanya mengenai perut dan dada bidang Siwon.  
"Ahh Kyu..." tidak sampai tiga detik Siwon mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun menyemprotkan spremanya memenuhi lubang milik Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.." dengan sebelah tangannya Siwon masih sempat mematikan air–yang sedari tadi membasahi tubuh mereka–sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tubuhnya juga tubuh Kyuhyun kebawah.

Siwon terduduk dilantai marmer yang basah dengan Kyuhyun berada diatas pahanya–tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya sama sekali–.

Nafas keduanya masih sedikit terengah, memeluk tubuh satu sama lain sama-sama merasakan sensasi sisa-sisa klimaks.

"Kalau kita terlambat itu salahmu _Hyung._" kata Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Siwon.

"Yakin hanya salahku?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah karena Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuhnyalalu menurukannya kembali didetik kemudian.

Satu kali.

"Ahhh!"

Dua kali.

"Ahhhh!" Siwon terus mengulanginya dalam ritme semakin cepat.

"_No_! Ahhh! _Hyung_! Tidak lagi! Kita bisa terlambat! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Sepertinya Siwon masih belum puas hanya dengan satu kali klimaks pagi ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa ronde lagi sebelum berangkat menghadiri wisuda adiknya.

Ah, semoga mereka tidak terlambat dan lagi semoga Kyuhyun masih bisa berjalan dengan baik dan benar diacaranya nanti.

_Fighting_ Kyuhyun_nie_!

.

FIN

.

A/N: hehe hello '-' maaf sekiranya lemonnya kurang asem yah, masih amatir bikin lemona lemonan (?) jadi harap maklum '-'b

Buat semangat author, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak review sebelum menekan close :D

Ah dan, juga tidak menolak jika ada usul ide cerita :D

Xie xie ^_^


End file.
